


For King and Country

by HMW0127



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMW0127/pseuds/HMW0127
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Fifth Blight, Alistair became King and the Warden Avianna Cousland became the Queen and a mother. Her brother Brody became the Arl of Denerim, married Lelianna and had a son. The kids grew up in safe environments.....until Orlais decided to rise again. Now eighteen year old Bryce and his team of trusted friends and his sister are facing against the bulk of the army to protect their homes. Can Bryce and his team prevail or will Orlais take Ferelden by force?
Relationships: OC male/OC female
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Most of these characters are my OC's except the DA characters I mention they belong to their creators!!!!

My heart pounded in my chest as I watched the carnage around me. Men screaming and bodies hitting the ground...this was war and it was my job to end it for my father and my home of Ferelden. I looked up and saw the archer taking aim at my sister. I wasnt close enough to react so I caught the eyes of my best friend Elijah. He saw the look in my golden eyes and before anyone could react, his arrow buried itself in the eye socket of the Orlesian archer and I smirked at Eli. With my team, Ferelden would be saved for sure, or so we hoped.


	2. Several Months Before...

"Bryce, that isn't- no stop!" My older brother Roland snapped. I dropped my sword and sighed, "What is it now, Roland?" I asked, exasperated. Roland walked forward, his hands behind his back as he stared me down. He looked every bit the prince he was, "You cannot parry like that, Bryce, its dangerous." He warned and I rolled my golden eyes, "Everything is dangerous to you, Roland." I grumbled and my brother chuckled as he ruffled my blonde hair. Roland was my older half brother, the son of a knight who died twenty years ago. Before our mother met our father, she was in love with a knight named Rodrick Gilmore, but lost him when Highever Castle fell to Rendon Howe. Even though Roland didn't belong to him, Fsther still raised Roland as his own; giving him the last name Theirin. Fsther orginally wanted Roland to be his heir but Roland refused, so it fell to me instead, Father's first born son. Ever since I was named the heir, I barely had time to spend with my brothers and sister, due to my duties and the fact that my sister, Audrina was a mage in the circle tower. Each of us favored a parent; I was the spitting image of my father King Alistair with the same blonde hair and golden eyes, Roland was the spitting image of his father with long red hair and forest green eyes, Audrina was the twin of our mother, Queen Avianna with the same long black hair and Cobalt blue eyes of the Couslands, and our twelve year old baby brother Cailan was a mix of our parents. He looked like both parents with Father's blonde hair but Mother's deep blue eyes.  
The door to the Courtyard opened, catching mine and Roland's attention. The young man had short black hair and Cobalt blue eyes as he stepped out and grinned at us, "There you are, Bryce." He greeted and I grinned, Cody." I said. Cody was our cousin, the first born son of our uncle Brody Cousland and the heir to the Arling of Denerim. Cody was an archer like Uncle Brody and Aunt Lelianna, unlike Roland and I who both preferred a shield and sword like Fsther. I walked over to Cody, "What brings the future Arl to the future King?" I asked grinning and Cody laughed, "Boredom, dear cousin, boredom." He answered and I laughed, "Come on, it cannot be that boring sitting through politics." I said sarcastically and Cody rolled his eyes, "No worse the the politics you deal with daily, cousin, I assure you." He said and I sighed, "You're telling me. I don't see how Father stands it." I admitted as I rubbe the back of my head. Cody smirked, "I'm just glad I'm not gonna be king of an entire nation." He admitted with a chuckle and I groaned, "Don't remind me, cousin. Roland already does that." I chuckled as we all headed back inside the castle together. As we approached the dining room, Cailan grinned with a mouth full of sweets, "Brothers!" He said happily and I shook my head smiling. Out of all of us, Cailan had it easiest. He wasn't only the baby, but also the farthest from the Ferelden throne, I envied my baby brother. I grinned at Cailan and knelt in front of him, "I made you something, Cailan." I said and he grinned, Really Bryce? What is it?" He asked excitedly and I chuckled and presented him with his gift. It was a glass dagger I made myself with Cailan's name carved into it, "Father thinks you aren't ready for an actual sword, so made you a dagger instead." I explained and Cailan grinned as he took it. "Whoa! Thanks a bunch Bryce, I love it!" He said happily and I laughed as I stood up, "I'm glad, little brother." I said as I gently touched his blonde hair then took my seat next to Cody and across from Roland. A few moments later, our parents entered and took their seats at the head. Father looked at me, his face serious, "How did training go, Bryce?" He asked. I met Roland's eyes before looking at Father again, "It went fine, Father. My parrying needs work." I admitted and Father smiled, "I've never been able to parry Bryce, it isn't something you should worry about right now." He said and I smiled, "Easy to say when you have the speed of a dragon. I joked and Father chuckled, "You will get there Bryce, maybe not right now but you will, that's all I'm saying." He said smiling and I smiled before I began eating my dinner as the conversation took a turn.


End file.
